


If I could Fly (Cheesestick Edition)

by orphan_account



Category: Food - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Cheese have been friends since they were kids. What happens when Cheese finds out that Niall has loved him since they were 18?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could Fly (Cheesestick Edition)

Niall and Cheese were casually sitting on the couch and watching tv as they always did on a Friday night. 

"Hey Ni imma pop into the restroom real quick, I'll be right back." Said Cheese quickly.

This wasn't out of the norm as Cheese and Niall had always told each other where they were going. 

"Just hurry up bro, The Coffee Squad is on in a couple of minutes and it's a new episode." 

The Coffee Squad was Niall and Cheeses favorite tv show and they had been watching it since they were in nappies.

"Fine whatever." 

Cheese fucking loathed The Coffee Squad but put up with it just because Niall had been obsessed with the show since the dinosaur age. 

Cheese started to walk towards the bathroom when he noticed that Nialls bedroom door was open. They had loved together for over 6 years and not once had this occured. He quickly skipped passed the bathroom and went straight into Nialls room.

As Cheese entered he noticed a book lying on Nialls bed, he tried to read the title but due to his vertical issues he had to climb the bed in order to see it. 

What he saw astonished him. Across the front in big rainbow letters read 'DIARY'. Since when had Niall kept a diary? It wasn't snooping if it was in plain sight he thought to himself. So Cheese opened up this sacred artifact of Nialls and started to read.

"Dear Diary,

Today Cheese touched me! I know it was just an accident but it felt magical. If only he loved me like I loved him.  
5-14-13"

Wtf? Niall loved him? How was this possible? Surely Cheese would have noticed. 

"Hey Cheese hurry up the shows about to come on!" Cheese heard Niall yell.

Shit. Cunt muffin. Fuck. Oh well time was up now. Cheese hopes that Niall wouldn't notice a difference in his demeanor.

"Good your back, you took fuckin forever man."

"Umm yeah I guess."

"Cheese your acting like you have a god damn cactus up your ass, what's wrong?"

This couldn't be happening, Cheese wasn't ready to tell Niall about his hidden feelings. 'You know what? Fuck it.' He thought. 

Cheese surged forward and slammed his lips onto Nialls. This couldn't be happening. After years of waiting, Cheese was in heaven. Him and Niall pulled apart.

"Fuck." Niall said.

"Take off your shirt I have to see you."

Cheese hurriedly pulled off his size xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxs tshirt. Being a cheese stick definately had it's benefits. 

Pretty soon both Niall and Cheese were a horny mess of hormones and pent up tension. 

"Please just Fuck me already babe." Niall whined desperately.

"I don't want to hurt you, I haven't prepped you yet." Cheese was always a considerate friend.

"I don't care, I like the burn. Just fuck me. Hard." Cheese knew that Niall was a slut but this was a whole new level. 

Cheese pushed his whole body into Niall and hoped that it would be enough to satisfy his friend. Sometimes being a cheese stick was hard. 

"Damn I knew you were small but I can hardly feel you."

This made Cheeses barely existent confidence shrink to nothing. If that weren't enough Nialls ass cheeks were squishing the life right out of him. 

"I'm just going to grab my dildo to help me out." Niall was always a little greedy when it came to filling up his hungry hole.

As soon as Niall grabbed the dildo Cheese got scared. How was he supposed to for inside Nialls glory hole alongside that ginormous thing?

Without a moments consideration Niall shoved the sparkly pink 10 inch dildo inside his cavern of hotness and pounded himself like no tomorrow.

As soon as Cheese saw the dildo he knew we was done for. As Niall continuously fucked himself and the hard toy, Cheese was slowly melting. Cheese knew that this would be the end of him but hey dying inside his best friends ass wasn't the worse thing that could happen.

Half an hour later Niall finally snapped back to reality and remembered Cheese. He reached his hand back to feel his stretched hole, but it was too late his friend, loved, and soul mate was gone. Cheese had melted away into nothing.

Niall never figured out of what poured out of his ass was cum or remnants of his once best friend. All he knew was that it tasted a little cheesy.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> What have I made. Words can't express how ashamed I am.


End file.
